remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Cecilia
Any Pattern? In the interest of determining if there is a pattern for Cecilia's Daily quests, I'm going to try to maintain a list (by date) of when each thing is offered. Others can add to it each day, or you can add a backlog by looking in your 'Old' quests and seeing when it was last completed. This will let people know when to plant different things, since (for me at least) Cecilia won't even let me see a recipe's ingredients if I'm brewing or growing one of the required items. -- 05:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I've added the table to the left, and removed the list. The last column basically means, if you get the recipe in this row, it means that it is not safe to start growing these items TODAY. Any other items are okay because they will not be required for her in the next two days. (These may be items required today, but you can plant them AFTER completing Cecilia's quest, or they may be required on the third day from now, but you can harvest them BEFORE completing the quest). However, I couldn't find information on Harvest Moon Pie or Three Layer Dip, so the days preceding those are unknown. -- 17:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I've also removed anything pertaining to brewing, since it only takes overnight... as long as you check with Cecilia before starting any brews (which shouldn't be hard, she's right outside the building) you should be able to safely brew whatever you want. -- 19:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Time to move it to Baking section :P --Danaroth 17:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- I see that we only gather data about (CC0001), yes? :We could gather data about CC0002, but as a non-NG member, I didn't have access to any (and, honestly, had forgotten about it). -- 17:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :: I have datas on some NG, but there are much more that I actually miss. I'll work on it in the future --Danaroth 17:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) And yes, I also have the same problem with Cecilia and the restriction to accept a quest if I am brewing/gardening with one of the ingredients. I think this should be reported as a bug. Jediloop 07:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Edited the list with my datas --Danaroth 09:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Also added last recipe via a process of exclusion --Danaroth 09:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :: And yes, there is a pattern, since my datas are much older than April. After the Carrot Cake it will go back to Trailhead Salad --Danaroth 14:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Pattern for CC0002 I'm sure this will be harder to fill up but let's try it: * Dec 22, 2009: Bluebeard Pancakes * Dec 23, 2009: Homemeade Sweetloaf * Dec 24, 2009: Party Pizza * Dec 25, 2009: Very Berry Jam * Dec 26, 2009: Dragon Breath Salsa * Dec 27, 2009: Pinecone Snaps * Dec 28, 2009: Spicy Wedgers * Dec 29, 2009: Carrot Souffle * Dec 30, 2009: Ripe Spring Salad * Dec 31, 2009: Forest Casserole * Jan 01, 2010: Fruitfluff Crepes * Jan 02, 2010: Onion Rings * Jan 03, 2010: Tangy Pod Taco * Jan 04, 2010: Nimbus Parfait * Jan 05, 2010: Sizzling Stir-fry * Jan 06, 2010: Parrot Cake * Jan 07, 2010: Red River Soup * Jan 08, 2010: Deep Fried Pawich * Jan 09, 2010: Eye Spy Pudding * Jan 10, 2010: * Jan 11, 2010: Chili Then it goes back to BlueBeard Pancakes --Danaroth 18:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : I've waited till today to confirm this, and it seems to be accurate - the Dec 27 quest (Onion Rings) was incorrect, as yesterday the quest between Dragon Breath Salsa (2 days ago) and Spicy Wedgers (today) was Pinecone Snaps. I've corrected it on the list. Jediloop 13:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I have the impression authors changed the order, since in my quest report Dragon breath salsa and onion rings are consecutive. So stay tuned for more changes. --Danaroth 19:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Onion Rings were today. Updated. Jediloop 20:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Could you please add the ingredients too if possible? :) We have such a scarcity of information about NG recipes and that would help a lot --Danaroth 10:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I'll skim through my quests and notes and add as much recipes I can. And I'll add the new ones too. Jediloop 12:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: - Damn, my ISP was down for a whole day yesterday and I've missed the NG dish from CC0002... Maybe someone else got it? 13:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Can we move this to Talk:Baking where it makes more sense? I hope so because I already did. I thought Jediloop would be finishing this up so I didn't bother keeping track of recipes I couldn't do, but if no one else can finish it up, I will this time through the cycle. --Elmyr23 06:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC)